FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an air cleaner for an internal combustion engine having an electronic control system in which an airflow meter precisely measures the amount of air entering the engine's intake. This measurement of the incoming air is facilitated by an integral venturi and air cleaner housing according to the present invention.